nick_robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
SO I BOOKED A TICKET
SO I BOOKED A TICKET is a set of merchandise sold by Nick Robinson, which mainly features a heavily modified plane ticket to Tokyo Japan. The ticket itself is a reference to how often Robinson has traveled to Japan in an attempt to answer a question (or solve a mystery). The modifications are encoded references to Nick and his channel and he fittingly calls them easter eggs. Not all of these easter eggs have been found yet, leaving that opportunity to those who's diligence reflects that of Robinson's. Found Easter Eggs * The QR code in the bottom left reads out the link to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2RytpvQ9BA, which is Nick's Domino Ad Video * 500K in the top right corner is likely a reference to Nick surpassing his 500,000 Youtube subscriber milestone * PVP4MB next to CONFIRMATION is thought to be an acronym for "Pappy Van Poodle for (4) Mustachioed Bear" * The Japanese writing しわ顔 next to CLASS in the bottom right corner reads shiwagao (wrinkled face), in reference to Nick's Wrinkly Pickachu video * The characters BC#EG#E above the bar code on the left is most likely a musical notation of B-C#-E-G#-E (B C-sharp E G-sharp E), which are the exact notes found 24 seconds into the Hatsune Miku Domino's video where Hatsune sings Doh-Mi-No-Pi-Zah * The Number 2189315135919518 next to TICKET can be spaced out to "2-18-9-3-15-13-5-9-19-5-18" and passed through the A1Z26 cipher to get "BRICOMEISER", a reference to Nick's new Mario character.1 * The name Aeron Airlines is a reference to the legendary former president of Nintendo of America Reginald Fils-Aimé, who was petitioned to have Nintendo buy him a new Herman Miller Aeron chair for his office.2 * DSF next to FROM in the top right is thought to be an acronym for "Driver: San Francisco" * SCT OEL-KRS is likely an acronym for Scott Oelkers, the former president of domino's Japan. * The date May 24 is the same day in 2018 that Nick uploaded the iconic Domino's Ad video, and it happens to be the day before in 2019 that Nick made a video on the original finder of Pappy Van Poodle * Flight number 1172 is a reference to the $11.72 Nick paid for Driver: San Francisco using a Subway gift card Egg Finders # Found by Jabbatrios # Possibly found by arm with luv Leads on Easter Eggs * There is an object on the left between the QR code and the letters with the appearance of some sort of bar code which could contain encoded information * Seat No. 13D, Gate C19 and Boarding time 5:30 could have a relevant meaning * 0017398B next to ETKT could be encoded * LC FF and FD100 in the bottom right may mean something * It should be noted the most (possibly all) normal plane tickets don't say "Do not expose to excessive heat or direct sunlight" Dont be afraid to edit and throw in your own addition of knowledge, and it's highly encouraged for you to do so if you can.